


Counting Pulses

by xdark_blue



Category: Infinite (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sire bonds, Vampires are Known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdark_blue/pseuds/xdark_blue
Summary: Ever since the glamours have been lifted and vampires revealed themselves to the world, Jungkook has been curious about them. When he ends up at a vampire club, he meets a mysterious stranger who gives him the chance to find out what they are really like.





	1. Chapter 1

a concept.

_A cooled off heart, which only stays cold_  
_An already dead heart, which doesn’t even twitch_

* * *

 

Jungkook wakes up feeling restless, the last images from his dream still lingering at the top of his memory, but too disjointed to make any sense. He presses the home button on his phone, the screen lighting up to display the late hour. It’s a Friday night and most people his age would be out enjoying themselves, but here he is; staring at the ceiling and wishing for something different.

 

He throws off the covers, the temperature in the room a little too warm to be comfortable. His throat itches and he grabs his water bottle, finding it disappointingly empty. He drags himself out of bed, padding out into the living room with half open eyes. He pulls open the refrigerator door, standing in the bright light as he takes a few large gulps from the nearest bottle. He puts it back and lets the door fall shut on its own, turning around and nearing falling over in fright.

 

The scream is pulled out of him before he can contain it, the person seemingly materializing out of thin air. But it’s _not_ a person, far from it actually. His glowing blue eyes marking him as otherworldly, and the pale white skin is visible even in the darkness.

 

“Sorry.” His voice is low, but there’s a hint of amusement in his tone. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

“I know. I just… wasn’t expecting to see anyone there.” Jungkook replies, already feeling trapped in the suddenly awkward atmosphere. His eyes are drawn to the man’s lips, and he wonders if they really are _that_ red, or if his mind is playing tricks on him.

 

“Still… not the first impression I was hoping to make.” He holds his hand out, a gesture of goodwill, and Jungkook shakes it obligingly. It’s cold to the touch, and Jungkook shudders at the reason why. “I’m Taehyung.”

 

“I know.” Jungkook pauses, and tries again. “I mean, Jimin has told me a lot about you.”

 

“You seem nervous.” Taehyung supplies, his eyes tracking over the smaller man’s frame.

 

“Sorry… it’s just-”

 

“I’m the first vamp you’ve seen up close?”

 

“Yes.” Jungkook says thankfully, not wanting to be the one to bring it up but unable to avoid the subject. “Not that I haven’t wanted it too, it’s just… I haven’t exactly had the… opportunity? I don’t know. The past couple months have been… very eye opening to say the least. Finding out that some of the fairy tales are true. But I’m glad. That vampires are you know, coming out in the open so they don’t have to hide anymore. And Jimin really likes you, so. Yeah.” He finishes lamely, unsure what else there is to say. He’ll admit to himself that when his roommate first told him he had started dating a vampire, he had a less than enlightened reaction. But Jimin was his best friend and Taehyung made him happy, so that was all that really mattered.

 

“You’re very kind. Not all the humans have been as… accepting as you two. But it makes me glad to know that he has you. He’s actually waiting so…” He motioned to the fridge.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, of course.” Jungkook scoots out of the way, watching as the vampire grabs a couple of water bottles. He decides this was the moment he should excuse himself to his room, giving a friendly wave before closing his door and falling onto his bed. Internally, he waits to freak out; he had just met a _vampire_ and he was… kind of like a regular person? Which is what Jimin had been telling him, but still.

 

He _wasn’t._

 

Jungkook knew why he was getting those water bottles for his friend at this time of night. It wasn’t because he was thirsty after a hookup, it was because Taehyung had drank from him. His friend had sworn to him that there weren’t any negative side effects, the worst of it being lightheadedness if he didn’t properly replenish his fluids and eat a snack.

 

That had been a whole other level of shock for him whenever the truth about vampires had been made public. It was one thing to know that such powerful creatures shared the Earth with him, but it was another to know that they literally _feed_ on human blood. Jimin swore that it was actually quite a pleasant process, but Jungkook couldn’t help but think of it with a certain fear. It was something unknown and exotic, and he wasn’t sure what his reaction would be if he were to ever be put in that position.

 

And yet, that night when he finally managed to fall asleep, his dreams were plagued by mysterious glowing eyes, and the softest hint of fangs at his neck.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“So Taehyung liked you.”

 

“We had like, a two second conversation.” Jungkook confesses as he sits in the kitchen with his roommate, his chopsticks swirling the broth as he waited for his ramen to cool down.

 

“Still.” Jimin pushes on, slurping up a bite from his own bowl and wincing at the heat. “It’s a good thing. I want my boyfriend to like you.”

 

“Boyfriend?” Jungkook pauses, his eyebrow quirking. Jimin smiles, looking bashfully down at his food but it’s clear just how pleased he is by the new development.

 

“Yeah. We kind of made things official last night. He actually invited me out tonight, wants me to meet some of his friends.”

 

“His vampire friends?”

 

“Yes, his vampire friends.” Jimin mocks his friend’s tone. “And he wants you to come with me.”

 

“Me? For what?”

 

“Because you’re _my_ friend. And it’s not like it’s anything serious, we’re just going to a club. Drinks, dancing, very casual.”

 

“I don’t know…” Jungkook stalls, and his friend sighs.

 

“Come on, you never go out. Midterms are over so you officially have no excuse.” Jimin sets down his chopsticks, moving around the table to hug his arms around Jungkook’s shoulders. “ _Pleaseeee._ Don’t make me tell my new boyfriend that you don’t want to hang out with him.”

 

“It’s not that! It’s just… you know how I feel about clubs.” Jungkook complains, holding Jimin’s forearm. “It’s so hard to hear over the loud music and it’s so crowded-”

 

“Vampires have enhanced hearing, so it’s not like you’ll have to be shouting. Plus, it’s an exclusive club. Invite only and very vampire friendly. Are you really going to pass up this chance to go?” He lets go of his friend, turning his chair so they are facing each other. “I _know_ you’re curious; you ask way too many questions about me and Taehyung not to be.”

 

Jungkook has the decency to look affronted. “Okay, it’s not everyday that your best friend comes home and tells you that he’s dating a vampire! And it’s not like you can trust everything you read on the internet or see on the news. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to know how much of what we’ve been hearing since the vamps came out is true.”

 

“Well if you come out tonight, you can find out for yourself. Who knows, maybe you’ll even meet someone and get a first _hand_ account.” The thought of it makes Jungkook blush, and Jimin knows he’s won. “So, I can tell him you’re coming?”

 

Jungkook pushes Jimin back towards his side of the table, focusing back on his food. “Fine.” He concedes, hiding his face behind his bowl so his friend doesn’t see the smile on his face.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“You guys made it.” Taehyung’s boxy smile is blinding, his fangs biting into his lower lip as they approach. He’s wearing a black leather jacket and pinstripe pants, looking statuesque standing next to the entrance of the club. Jimin joins him at his side, his arm sliding around his waist as he leans up on his toes for a kiss. He looks particularly flashy tonight, his red pants screaming for his attention and the suspenders paired with it flirty. It’s obvious that Taehyung approves, those blue eyes leering all over his friend’s body.

 

Jungkook suddenly feels out of his element, standing there in his red and black sweater, the holes that he once thought were edgy now seeming inadequate. His pants are black and tight, the only requirements that mattered according to Jimin. His roommate was even nice enough to help him style his hair; parting the jet black strands just slightly to the side and creating the illusions of waves with copious amounts of gel. Back at their apartment, Jungkook had felt sexy when he looked at the finished product in the mirror, but now he feels like a fraud. His normal style was much more laidback; a beanie over his messy bed head, roomy jeans, and his trademark Timberlands. He looks down at the black creepers, feeling uncomfortable in his own skin.

 

“You look great.” A voice suddenly whispers in his ear, but when he turns to try to respond all he can see if a glimpse of platinum blonde hair disappearing into the entrance. He wants to call out, to say something, at the least a thank you, but he’s too late.

 

He blinks and Jimin is there, grabbing his hand to tug him forward. “Let’s go.” Taehyung leads the way, flashes a smile instead of identification, and the three of them are invited in.

 

Jungkook’s eyes are drawn to everything at once, colorful lights and the bass from the loud music making the air feel alive. Taehyung leads them past the busy dance floor, his hand securely in Jimin’s as he weaves through the crowd. They ascend up a staircase, and the vampire speaks with someone at the door and then they are whisked through the VIP entrance.

 

The inside of this room feels like another place entirely, the lights dimmer and the music more of an afterthought than a dominating presence like before. There are small groups circled around various tables, and Jimin pushes him to sit at the corner booth near the back. There are already a few men sitting at this one, but the welcoming hugs lets Jungkook know these are the friends Jimin previously mentioned.

 

Taehyung gives introductions quickly. “This is my boyfriend, Jimin-” He runs a hand through Jimin’s messy brown hair possessively, “And this is his best friend Jungkook.” There’s a chorus of hellos in return.

 

“I’m Sunggyu; Taehyung’s sire. And this is my partner Woohyun.” Sunggyu has an interesting aura, commanding but somehow welcoming all at once. His hair is borderline purple, with thick gashes on the sides. His eyes are the exact same shade of blue as Taehyung. Woohyun, on the other hand, is all smiles; his eyes reminiscent of a silver blade, his dark hair falling into his eyes as he leans across the table to shake hands.

 

“Sire?” Jungkook questions, and he suddenly feels like he said something taboo as all the eyes at the table zero in on him.

 

Sunggyu chuckles, his gaze moving to Taehyung. “You want to take this one?”

 

“It just means that he’s the one who made me. There’s… other things but that’s the most important part of it.” Taehyung doesn’t seem the least bit bothered by the inquiry, but Jungkook decides not to push it any further, even though the response didn’t clear up hardly any of the questions in his head.

 

“So-” Woohyun claps his hands, focusing on Jimin. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Tae wouldn’t let us come anywhere near you before; something about being worried that we’d tell you embarrassing stories. It’s too bad vamp don’t show up on film, otherwise I could show you some very interesting fashion choices that he made during the sixties.”

 

“Hey now.” Taehyung tries to defend himself as the laughter bubbles up around the table.

 

“He was quite the hippie.” Sunggyu admits, his hand lifting a cup to his lips. When he sets it back down there’s a reddish tint to his lips, and Jungkook squirms in his seat. It suddenly hits him very hard that these are _vampires;_ that they are chatting about the fact that they have been alive for decades, that they are drinking what is more than likely human blood while casually having a conversation with their friend’s date. It’s a little overwhelming and before he knows it, he’s standing up from his chair.

 

Jimin turns to him, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I just- wanted a drink. I’ll be right back.”

 

“Do you want me to come with you?” Jimin asks, already moving to stand up but Jungkook pushes him back down with a firm hand on his shoulder. “No, no. It’s fine. Talk to your new friends. I’ll just be at the bar.”

 

He makes a hasty exit, his eyes seeking out the nearest refuge in the unfamiliar environment. It is a club, so finding a bar takes less than a minute, and on the upper level there isn’t a line so doesn’t have to wait.

 

The man behind the counter is polishing a wine glass at the other end of the bar, but he lifts his purple eyes to acknowledge Jungkook’s presence.

 

“The name’s Hoya. What can I get you?”

 

“Anything. As long as it’s strong.” The bartender nods, but then Jungkook’s thoughts return to Sunggyu’s drink at the table, and he slightly panics. “But no blood! Blood… free. Please.”

 

The bartender smirks at him, his hands picking up bottles to create some sort of alcoholic concoction. “You do realize that vamps can sense you’re a human, right?”

 

“Oh. Right.” Jungkook says lamely, taking the drink with lowered eyes. Hoya considers him, licking his lips.

 

“Did you come here alone?”

 

“Actually, he’s here with me.” It’s the voice that he heard earlier outside of the club, and when he turns to his right he sees a beautiful blonde take the empty seat next to him. The man grins at him, before turning back to the bartender. “Give me some A, Hoya.”

 

“So you’re in the mood for something different tonight.” The purple eyes glide back over to Jungkook pointedly as he produces a black glass similar to the one Sunggyu had from before, and Jungkook knows that it’s filled to the brim with red liquid.

 

“Something like that.” He pulls out some bills, sliding them in Hoya’s direction. “For the both of us.” The bartender takes the money and retreats back to the end of the bar again, giving them their space.

 

“You ready to go?” The man asks him, his silver eyes fixed on Jungkook with an intensity that makes him shiver.

 

“Y-yes.” He stutters, following behind the blonde to keep up the charade. He leads them through another door and up a staircase up to the roof of the building. There’s no one else there, but Jungkook doesn’t feel scared. It strikes him that maybe he _should_ be; after all he doesn’t even know the man’s name and he doesn’t have anyone he could turn to if he needed help. But in his mind, his heart, he doesn’t feel panicked… just _excited._

 

“I’m Jungkook.” He states, messing with his hair for lack of something to do with his hands.

 

“Sungjong.” The vampire replies, his glowing orbs just as hypnotic as the moonlight. He was dressed in black from head to toe, a see through top hinting at a lithe body underneath paired with skintight leather pants, the extra zippers on the thighs drawing Jungkook’s attention. With the added height from his creepers he was just barely taller than Sungjong, but the vampire’s long slim legs still lined up perfectly with his hip line.

 

His lips were the trademark red he had come to associate with vamps, his features soft but somehow sharp all at once. His jaw was strong but the curve of his long neck was inviting. The thick black choker there was sexy as hell, and Jungkook had to refrain from reaching out to run his fingertips across the smooth velvet. Sungjong’s light blonde hair was styled into waves, the long strands ending just after his cheekbones. Quite frankly, he was one of the most gorgeous things Jungkook had ever seen.

 

He has absolutely no idea what he was doing standing here with someone like him. Jungkook straightens himself out, trying to figure out how to ask the question without coming off as strange. “This is going to sound stupid but… earlier… I think you said something to me outside-”

 

“I said you looked great. But it was a lie.”

 

Jungkook’s heart plummets, the stars suddenly are dimmer and the is drink tasteless on his tongue. “Oh.”

 

“Because-” Sungjong starts, stepping closer into Jungkook’s personal space. “I should have said you looked fucking amazing.”

 

Jungkook blushes down to his bones, his hands clutching on his glass for support. “W-what?”

 

“You’re so god damn beautiful.” Sungjong smiles at him, his tone pondering. “It’s such a shame that you can’t see it.”

 

“I’m not sure I know what you mean.”

 

“Yes, you do. I saw you outside the club; I saw the way you were looking at your friends, how self conscious you felt in their presence. You don’t feel like you belong here, but you do. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you’ll be having fun.”  
  
“But I already am.” Jungkook pulls the drink up to his lips. “Here. With you.”

 

“Glad to be of service.” Sungjong took a sip from his own glass, holding the man’s gaze. “So. Tell me what brings you to a vamp club. You’re clearly out of your element but you must have a good reason to be here.”

 

“My best friend is dating a vampire. He invited me to come… meet his friends. It’s been… a little overwhelming to be honest.”

 

“These past few months have been a bit much for all of us.” Sungjong says honestly, shrugging his shoulders. “But time settles all things. Soon the humans will grow tired of talking about us, their attention stolen by the next big thing.”

 

“Do you regret it? I mean, do you wish the government hadn’t removed the glamours?” Jungkook asks curiously, unsure of what answer he will receive.

 

Sungjong purses his lips together, clearly considering what to say next. “Vampires are… not that different from humans. We were all mortal once, were we not? The part of us doesn’t just… die when we turn. It’s still there- in here.” He placed a hand on his heart. “I wish that the world focused on the ways we are similar, rather than the ways we are different.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Jungkook apologizes, suddenly feeling guilty for bringing up the heavy topic. “You probably came here tonight to have some fun and here I am, wasting your time with boring questions.”

 

“Darling, if there’s one thing I’ve got, it’s time.”

 

Jungkook opens his mouth to respond, but the bang of the door opening startles him. Woohyun appears, his mouth still twisted into that same teasing smile from before. He considers the both of them, before turning his attention to Jungkook.

 

“Jimin was two seconds away from sending out a search party.”

 

Jungkook sheepishly scratches his neck, his excuse sounding pathetic to his own ears. “Sorry, I wasn’t thinking- I just got- a little bit distracted.”

 

Woohyun laughs, throwing his arm around Sungjong’s shoulder. “I offered to come retrieve you when I realized you were in my son’s company.”  

 

“Don’t call me that.” Sungjong complains, but his words lack any real venom. Jungkook looks between the two of them, the pieces coming together in his head.

 

“You’re his sire.” He concludes, realizing that they have the same silver eyes, much like Sunggyu and Taehyung’s matched before.

 

“He’s learning so quickly, Jongie. I’m sure you’ll be able to teach him so many things.” Sungjong punches his arm, giving him a stern look. “Don’t look so put out; all you have to do is move this party to the dance floor. Apparently, Jungkook’s quite the dancer.”

 

Sungjong looks delighted when he turns to face him. “Is that so?”

 

“I don’t know.” Jungkook, who usually has confidence in this particular area, doesn’t want to oversell himself. “I guess I’m okay.”

 

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to show me.” Sungjong beckons him forward, and Jungkook’s feet move as if they are on autopilot. The blonde actually reaches for his free hand, grasping it tightly as they make their way back inside of the club. When Jimin spots him he pulls himself away from Taehyung, practically running to him.

 

“Where have you been?” He shakes his head, not really mad but exasperated. “It doesn’t matter; let’s just dance!”

 

“Sorry, he’s already been spoken for.” Sungjong inserts himself between them smoothy. Jimin takes one look at him and gave Jungkook a very approving smile.

 

“Go for it.” He urges his friend, winking at him before trotting back to his boyfriend.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“I told you he’d be fine.” Taehyung leans down to whisper in his ear, amused by Jimin’s fretting. It’s not like he would allow anything to happen to his friend on his watch, and vampires weren’t always the predators that the media likened them out to be. Humans in this club could move about freely, as evidenced by Jungkook’s reappearance.

 

“I know.”

 

“Are you done worrying? I thought you wanted to have fun tonight.”

 

“I do. I _am._ ” Jimin stresses, lazily moving about to the music. “It’s good… being able to meet your friends. Your sire. All of this is just still, kind of new for me.”

 

“I know that. In case I haven’t told you enough, I’m very glad you came tonight. You look gorgeous.” Taehyung compliments him, brushing his lips against his ear. “Did you dress up just for me?”

 

“So what if I did?” He challenges, grinning up at the taller man.

 

“I just wanted to show you my appreciation.” Taehyung explains, his hands rubbing circles on his waist. “All the men keep looking at you but you only have eyes for me.”

 

“It’s always you.” Jimin doesn’t bother to try and play games, a little too far gone on his boyfriend to be able to do it convincingly. The past few months have been a whirlwind, but he wouldn’t change it for anything. Taehyung is something that he never saw coming, but now that he has him, he can’t imagine letting him go.

 

He tilts his chin up for a kiss, smiling into the liplock as they sway together on the dance floor. The music and the people all seem to fade away, and he feels like they are the only people that matter in this moment.

Jimin hooks his hands into his belt loops, pulling his boyfriend closer. His eyes are slightly glazed over, the alcohol kicking in high gear in his blood. Taehyung can smell his excitement, his lust for him and it makes him ache with want.

 

“Come with me.” Jimin pleads, and Taehyung looks questioningly in the direction of the swirl of moving bodies.

 

“I thought you wanted to dance...”

 

“I _can_ dance. For you.” He gazes at him with flirty eyes. “Maybe somewhere more private?” Jimin says pointedly, shifting his hips forward so his boyfriend knows exactly what he means. Taehyung nods out a yes, wrapping his arms around Jimin’s waist as he steals another kiss. Taehyung cuts it off short, not wanting things to get too heated here with all of the eyes on them. Not that he’d care in the slightest if everyone in the club knew exactly what they were going to do, but he still feels the need to keep Jimin to himself.

 

The club is outfitted with plenty of little rooms, areas where people can go for privacy and feeding. It _was_ a vampire club, after all, so the need for such an outlet was apparent. Taehyung locks the door behind them, and within seconds Jimin is on him, pulling at his clothes with unrestrained desperation.

 

“Fuck.” He grits out, using his speed to whip them around so Jimin was plastered against the wall.

 

“Come on.” Jimin arches his back, showing off that tight little ass that Taehyung can’t get enough of. “Want you to fuck me.”

 

“Of course you do.” Taehyung’s words aren’t mocking, just honest. His hand falls to Jimin’s neck, his nose flaring as he feels the heightened pulse beneath his fingertips. “Did you want-”

 

“Yes. God, yes. Just hurry.” He quickly pushes down the straps of his suspenders.

 

Taehyung’s hands move to Jimin’s red pants, pulling down the zipper as the human tilts his neck to the side. His hand cups around the hardness he finds there, slipping beneath the fabric. With the other he pulls out a little bottle, popping the cap with his thumb.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Are you actually going to complain that I came prepared?” Taehyung smirks, rubbing his fingers together to warm up the liquid. He kicks Jimin’s legs further apart, pushing down the denim just enough so he can access that area he needs. His finger teases at the boy’s entrance, his blue eyes glowing bright as he lets his fangs extend.

 

Jimin lets out a breathy moan when his fingers push inside, and at the same exact moment, the vampire’s teeth sink in.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Someone is having fun.” Sunggyu rolls his eyes, crossing his legs as he readjusts himself. Woohyun is used to the bored act, but knows it to be just that. Truthfully Sunggyu is one of the oldest vamps in the place, and that makes him a target. He’s one of the strongest vampires that Woohyun’s ever encountered, and on more than one occasion he’s felt blessed to be in Sunggyu’s good favor.

 

He watches as Sunggyu’s blue eyes track over the dance floor, always observing, always vigilant. He knows that someone like Sunggyu has to always keep his guard up, but sometimes he wishes that he could just see him truly let go.

 

“Not as much fun as Taehyung.” Sunggyu remarks, chuckling as he observes the pair of them slip into one of the private rooms.

 

“To be young and in love.” Woohyun says wistfully, and Sunggyu turns to look at him fully.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re feeling nostalgic.”

 

“No. Just wondering how long it will take you to make your move tonight. Or, if you don’t feel so inclined, I’m sure I can find other companionship.” Woohyun’s smile is cocky but challenging, knowing that it drives Sunggyu wild. Most vamps wouldn’t believe it if he told them, but he’s never met someone as jealous as Sunggyu. He doesn’t take kindly to threats, but Woohyun has always loved living rather dangerously.

 

“Sungjong’s here. He’s making nice with our new little human friend. Perhaps he wouldn’t be opposed to me joining them. He’s always had such an… appreciation for our sire bond. I taught him the importance of sharing many years ago.”

 

Sunggyu’s face is a mask, calm and collected as ever. But his eyes, his eyes always betray him. They are dilated, the bright blue as stormy as the ocean, as he considers Woohyun. He reaches forward with one hand, grasping the front of Woohyun’s flimsy excuse for a tank top, pulling him closer.

 

“Every single being here knows _exactly_ who you belong to. Everyone, it seems, but you.”

 

“Perhaps I need a reminder.”

 

Sunggyu’s arm snaked around his waist, grabbing his ass as he held his eye contact. “Right here? In front of everyone?”

 

“You know I’ve always loved performing for you.” Woohyun knows he’s skating on thin ice, but he loves it. He watches as Sunggyu considers, he would actually do it, and no one would bat an eyelash at their little display. No one would dare to tell Sunggyu to take their antics somewhere private, unless they would want to meet a very messy, very swift end.

 

“I won’t fuck you here.” Sunggyu decides, his other arm lifting to trace the line of Woohyun’s jaw. “But I will mark my territory.”

 

That’s all of the warning Woohyun gets before Sunggyu is yanking him forward, his fangs sinking into his neck. Woohyun’s mouth parts, a groan that is a mixture of surprise and ecstasy falling out. His hands scramble for purchase on Sunggyu’s chest, his body folding into elder’s as he takes from him. Sunggyu’s grip is like iron, a hand in his hair keeping him in place as he drinks and _drinks._ Blood sharing between vampires is much more than an aphrodisiac, it’s like getting inside of the other person’s _everything._ Their hearts beat in sync, their minds merging into one as their thoughts take a wicked turn.

 

Woohyun knows he will be weak by the end of the little display, knows that Sunggyu will purposely drain him to his limit just to make a point. It’s an act of defiance as much as it is a submission; he is making himself vulnerable in a room full of powerful creatures with no one but Sunggyu to protect him. But he _trusts_ Sunggyu to do just that, to rip apart any that would dare to challenge their bond.

 

He feels his eyes growing heavier, his fingers loosening as he starts to lose himself in the feeding. Sunggyu pulls back, the crimson smeared across his lips vulgar and sexy in the dark lighting of the club. Woohyun looks at him, his eyes begging for what he really wants, and his body sags in relief when Sunggyu finally gives it to him.

 

The kiss is almost barbaric, a clash of teeth and too loud moans as Woohyun struggles to keep up. When they break apart Sunggyu looks as deadly as ever, every bit of the predator that Woohyun knows him to be. He is fire and he is ice, beautiful and dominating anything that dares to stand in his path.

 

“Do you understand now?” Sunggyu asks, even though he very well knows the answer.

 

“Yes.” Woohyun breathes out, leaning heavily on Sunggyu for support, his cock heavy between his legs and his head spinning with the weight of their shared lust. Sunggyu lifts him up with no effort at all, and Woohyun’s legs fold around his waist as the elder carries him away from the dance floor.

 

He smiles, because he knows that Sunggyu is taking him home.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook watches the display play out in front of him with wide eyes. It was one thing to know about the fact that vampires drank blood, but it was something completely different to _see_ it. The look of pure bliss on Woohyun’s face as Sunggyu drank from him, his moans somehow feeling louder than the music pulsing through the club. It was _crazy_ , and yet…

 

“You like what you see?” Sungjong slides back into his vision, his eyes dancing with mirth at Jungkook’s little dilemma. It was obvious the human was intrigued, and the vampire kind of enjoys watching him squirm.

 

“It was… interesting.”

 

“Really?” Sungjong smirks, his arms wrapping around Jungkook’s neck as they move together. He brings his face closer, his mouth just barely brushing against the other’s neck. “You want to know what it feels like?”

 

Jungkook sputters, flustered at the question but thankfully Sungjong doesn’t press the issue. “Don’t look so nervous, love. All I’m asking you for is a dance. At least for the moment anyway.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Jungkook decides to focus on the blonde in front of him, the way they fit together as they dance to the music. Sungjong is talented in his own right, following Jungkook’s lead with ease. At one point Sungjong spins, pressing his backside right into Jungkook’s groin. The way he rolls his body is positively obscene, the sheer fabric of his shirt riding up as he grinds on him. Jungkook wants to reach out, grab him and just feel him everywhere at once. A part of him is afraid to, unsure of what he is and isn’t allowed to touch.

 

Sungjong clears up the issue for him rather quickly, taking his hands and pressing them down his front, from his chest all the way down to his waist. “Relax.” He breathes out, turning his face to look over his shoulder at Jungkook. “Just dance with me.”

 

Jungkook nods, his hands gripping Sungjong’s waist as he starts to roll his own hips in time with him. “ _Yes._ ” Sungjong praises, one of his arms reaching up behind him to push his fingers through Jungkook’s hair. “Just like that.”

 

The time seems to fade away then, the heat of their bodies and the thumping bass making everything hazy. It could’ve been minutes or hours, and Jungkook wouldn’t have even known the difference. HIs only focus was the lithe body moving in front of him, shaking and rolling and _pushing_ all of Jungkook’s buttons. He was a force of nature, sweeping Jungkook away with his power.

 

Jungkook allows himself to look around the club, sees all the different kinds of pairs around them. All dancing, moving together, just enjoying the music. Here, on the dance floor, it really didn’t matter if one was a vamp or a human, because they all wanted the same thing. Searching for bliss, searching for the next high, that pleasure that would make their nerve endings light up and _sing._ Jungkook, who was always in control, always that person that tried to hold himself together, was slowly starting to fall apart. Losing the restraints, shedding his fears, and finally, _finally_ allowing himself to just let go and have fun _._

 

Sungjong was dangerous, he _knew_ that in his head but it just didn’t seem important at the moment. The blonde wasn’t treating him like he was his next target, like he was simply his prey for the night. He was laughing with him, indulging in the euphoria of the atmosphere around them, just coaxing him into having a good time. Truthfully he made Jungkook feel like he could be a little dangerous too.

 

Wanting to see those eyes again, Jungkook forcibly turns him around, his hands cupping Sungjong’s face. The blonde’s mouth pulls into a half smile, the whites of his teeth just barely visible. “Remember, all you have to do is ask.” He says, leaving the interpretation up to whatever Jungkook desires.

 

And maybe that’s why Jungkook wanted him; because the vampire let him come to his own conclusions, make his own decisions without pushing him. It was clear that Sungjong wanted him, he could feel it in the vampire’s touch, sense it in his heated glances, but the vampire never forces him to act on it. He dances around him, spinning and teasing without breaking a sweat, but it was always on Jungkook’s terms. In a heady way Jungkook enjoys that; it makes him feel powerful, knowing that he has a bit of control over such an impressive creature.

 

And God, was he beautiful. The twinkle in those hypnotic eyes as he stares at him, as he waits for Jungkook to come to his decision, to determine for himself what he really wants from this night. Jungkook wants and he _wants_ , and for once, he knows that he can actually do something about it. There is no one standing in his way, all the dirty things he wants to do when he looks at the vampire bubbles to the surface, and he feels so free, knowing he won’t have to push those thoughts away.

 

He can have them. He can have _Sungjong._ And all he has to do is ask.

 

Jungkook strokes his thumbs over Sungjong’s cheeks, his eyes searching the pools of silver for some sort of answer, some type of salvation. “I want…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I want you to show me everything I’ve been missing.” It’s hard for him to put it into words, because in this moment he feels so much. Desire, confusion, curiosity. It’s a thrilling mix that’s building in his gut, and he wishes that Sungjong could read his mind, that he would just _get it_ so he won’t have to struggle to verbalize. He lets his gaze drop down to Sungjong’s lips meaningfully, he pushes his fingers into the light hair and holds on, hoping for something he’s never dared to wish for.

 

The blonde leans in closer, their bodies slowing to a soft sway as keeping up with the music becomes less important, the need to understand each other overwhelming everything else. “You want to leave with me?” Sungjong licks his lips, his eyes fixed on Jungkook. “Because if you do, I want be returning you home until morning. You’ll be _mine_ for the night.” He doesn’t have to say it explicitly, it’s in his tone, it’s defined in the hardness of his erection that hasn’t gone down since the moment they started grinding on one another, it’s the weight in Jungkook’s chest that makes it hard to take a full breath when Sungjong looks at him with such blatant _want_ in his eyes. The both of them know that if they leave together, they will inevitably end up screwing each other senseless.

 

Jungkook has never been the type to do something so spontaneous, so daring, but when he looks at Sungjong he wants to be something different, something special to the vampire. He wants to remember him, remember how perfect he looks in this moment, and in turn he wants to _be_ remembered.

 

“Then take me.” Jungkook requests, and Sungjong beams. A part of him is pleasantly surprised, it was clear that the human was struggling with coming to terms with what he so obviously wanted, but he was delighted that Jungkook had decided to indulge. He grabs Jungkook’s hand, pulling him away from the chaos of the club. For one short moment, the brunette has enough presence of mind to think of his friend. “Wait, I should tell Jimin-”

 

Sungjong stops, turning around to face him. “Your friend is very much being taken care of. Taehyung whisked him away long ago. And they’ll know you’re safe, with me.” The words are spoken softly, almost as if they were a secret. But for some reason Jungkook believes him, believes that he has nothing to fear from this man.

 

“I… I know you won’t hurt me.” Jungkook holds his gaze, tightening his grip on Sungjong’s hands, hoping that he can feel his sincerity.

 

And for the first time Sungjong smiles, _truly_ smiles, no seduction and no games. It’s honest and it’s surprised, and Jungkook loves how the expression looks on his pretty face. “Good.”

 

The brunette nods, firm in his resolve. “Okay. Then let’s go.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Sungjong’s apartment looks as if it was taken straight out of a page of a magazine, the decor modern and expensive. The aesthetic suits him, and he looks right at home lounging on the couch in the center of the room.

 

“Would you like a drink?” Sungjong makes the offer lightly, just watching as Jungkook roams around the room, getting a feel for himself.

 

“No… no, I think I’m okay. I want to…” He struggles again, trying to explain. “I just don’t want alcohol to ruin anything. I need-”

 

“To have control of yourself? Your actions?” Sungjong supplies, and Jungkook nods his head in agreement.

“I just want to be able to remember everything clearly.” Jungkook admits, looking away after the admission. “Is that stupid?”

 

“No, darling. It’s not stupid at all.” Sungjong’s not mocking him in the slightest, he respects the boy’s conviction and wants to reassure him. “I only offered because it’s what a good host would do.”

 

“Oh. I see. Well thanks, but no thanks.” Jungkook says bashfully, staring at his feet.

 

“Do you mind if I have one?” Sungjong asks, crossing his legs as he takes the other man in. Jungkook’s head whips up, his mouth parting as he considers the question.

 

“You don’t mean… alcohol, do you?”

 

“No, I don’t.” Sungjong stands up, walking closer with slow, measured steps. “It would be… beneficial for me to have it, but if it makes you uncomfortable then I will refrain.”

 

“Why would it help you?”

 

“Beside the obvious reason?” Sungjong smirks, reaching up to play with a piece of Jungkook’s hair. “When humans think of vampires drinking blood, you think of it as if it’s our food. The better analogy would be to consider it our air. We need it for… everything. Blood makes me think more clearly, makes me stronger, gives me better control. And when I’m around someone like you… I need to be in control.”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

Sungjong looks at him, his eyes wondering. “You really don’t get it, do you?”

 

“Get what?”

 

“How much of an effect you have on everyone. On _me._ ” Sungjong moves his hand, moving the hair away from Jungkook’s face to look at him clearly. “You’re beautiful.” Jungkook looks away at the compliment, but Sungjong moves his face back, connecting their eyes again. “It’s not a line; it’s not just pretty words to get you to be with me. When I say something, I mean it. When I look at you, I see something worth admiring. I want to admire you. I want to make you feel things that you’ve only dreamt about. I want you to be comfortable with me, and I want you to feel safe asking me for anything that you want.”

 

“It’s… it’s okay with me. I promise.” Jungkook says resolutely, and Sungjong squeezes his hand thankfully. He steps away for a brief moment to prepare his drink, then sits back down in his previous seat. He pats the empty spot next to him, beckoning Jungkook over. The brunette goes willingly, draping one of his arms behind the couch to turn his body toward the blonde. They sit in silence for a few moments, Sungjong taking sips from his glass as Jungkook stares at him. It’s not uncomfortable, but Jungkook stays quiet; feeling as if Sungjong will be the one to steer the conversation. A few short moments his suspicions are confirmed with Sungjong sets down his now empty glass, turning to face Jungkook with an understanding grin on his face.

 

“Look; I know that this must be overwhelming. This is your first time being with a vamp like this-”

 

“First time being with anyone like this.” Jungkook interrupts, and Sungjong’s eyebrows raise at the admission. “I mean, I’m not a virgin or anything but… it’s always been with boyfriends. It’s always been… some big moment that I build up in my head and when it finally happens… it’s just-” The brunette shrugs, suddenly feeling very small and inexperienced in front of someone like Sungjong. Someone who has been alive for years and must have had countless lovers. “Sex is supposed to be this wonderful thing, but for me… it’s never been wonderful. It just… is. Maybe there’s something wrong with me-”

 

“No.” Sungjong says firmly. “It just means that you haven’t been properly taken care of. You haven’t been able to experiment… to _learn_ what makes your body tick. To understand what your body is capable of.” He smiles softly at him. “There’s nothing wrong with you, darling. You just need a little guidance… a little direction. I can give that to you.” His hand moves to Jungkook’s thigh, his thumb rubbing against the black denim in slow circles. “But you have to tell me what you need. I’m not going to do anything to you that you don’t want. I need to know I have your consent if we’re going to do this.”

 

“Trust me, I _want_ to do this.” Jungkook says, his voice a little shrill. “It’s just… I’m nervous that I’m not going to do it well. That I’ll disappoint you. It’s only logical to assume that you’re much more experienced than I am… that you’ve had lovers that know exactly what to do to make you happy.”

 

“The past doesn’t matter. Right now, the person I want to be here with is you.” He grabs ahold of Jungkook’s hand, looking deep into his warm brown eyes. “There’s no need for comparisons, there’s no man that I’m wishing you could be like. Don’t you feel the same?”

 

“ _Yes._ I want you Sungjong. I just… want to be good for you.”

 

“You want to be good for me?” Sungjong asks, the warmth in his belly growing as he watched the boy shyly nod. Sungjong licks his lips, the pieces starting to click together inside of his head. It was obvious that Jungkook was eager to please but with so little confidence it was only natural for him to second guess himself. All Sungjong needed to do was give him a little praise, a little coaxing in the right direction, and then he would be in his element.

 

“Nothing about you is disappointing.” He looks pointedly up and down Jungkook’s body. “We’ll go at your pace. I’ll make sure that both of us get what we want.”

“I just want to impress you.”

 

“But you already are darling.” Sungjong leans back on the couch, opening his legs invitingly. “Would you like to impress me some more?”

 

“I want to kiss you. I’ve wanted to kiss you since I met you at the bar.” Jungkook admits, crawling over Sungjong’s body.

 

“Then do it.”

 

Jungkook moves swiftly into action, his lips seeking out the vampire’s to begin their first kiss. It starts off sweet, Jungkook simply getting a feel for the other man. The vampire’s lips are delicately soft, cool to the touch. But when he opens his mouth to deepen the kiss, inside it’s warm and wet, his tongue curling around Jungkook’s in a way that makes his hands grip tighter on Sungjong’s hips.

 

A little moan sneaks past Sungjong’s lips when Jungkook moves his lips to his neck, and he throws his head back to give the human more access. He smiles as Jungkook starts to get more bold, one of his hands moving down to his side to bring their hips together.

 

Jungkook runs his teeth over Sungjong’s prominent Adam’s apple, enjoying the little squirm he gets in response from the man underneath him. He seeks out his lips again, the kiss growing a bit more desperate on his end when he feels Sungjong wrap one of his legs around his hips. He moves his hand down to the blonde’s thigh, starting to roll his body to generate some friction between them.

 

He lets out a little sigh when he feels the cool touch of Sungjong’s hand slide under his sweater, the lust he felt making him feel bolder in this moment. He rolls them over quickly, and Sungjong readjusts so he’s now straddling his lap. He leans back on his heels, peering down at Jungkook curiously.

 

“I just… I want to look at you.” His fingers play with the edge of Sungjong’s top, his eyes looking at the other questioningly. “Can I look at you?”

 

“Of course. You can look at everything.” Jungkook sits up, holding Sungjong’s gaze as he lifts the shirt higher and higher. When he finally pulls it off of Sungjong’s body he’s greeted by smooth, unblemished skin. Sungjong’s body is on the thinner side, but there’s slight definition of muscles when he moves. Jungkook is intelligent enough to know that his body is part of the illusion, that the vampire could rip him in half with his strength without even breaking a sweat. That hidden strength inside of the lithe blonde on top of him makes his blood race faster, but it just makes him more determined.

 

He puts his fingers on the waistband of Sungjong’s pants, and when he gets the nod of confirmation, he starts to unbutton them, the long drag down of the zipper feeling like hours with the heavy tension between them. He dares to flick his eyes back up to the silver orbs, his curiosity getting the best of him.

 

“Does it… How does it work?”

 

Sungjong chuckles, taking Jungkook’s hand and pressing it against his cock. “The same as yours, darling. You want to see it up close?”

 

The blonde moves forward on his knees, until he’s straddling Jungkook’s upper body. He sets his ass down on Jungkook’s chest, resting back on his heels to get a better view. He watches as Jungkook takes his cock out, the little look of wonder on his face when he finally wraps his hand around it. The brunette strokes him with a firm grip, his mouth opening on instinct as the tip gets closer to his lips.

 

Sungjong runs his fingers through Jungkook’s dark hair, gazing at him intently. “You want a taste?”

 

Jungkook doesn’t respond with words; he removes his hand and opens his mouth up wide, taking Sungjong’s cock in with an enthusiasm that can’t be faked. He tries to take a bit too much too fast, and the little choking sound he produces makes chills run over Sungjong’s body.

 

“No need to rush. Take your time.” Sungjong instructs, and Jungkook slows down. He focuses on the weight of the cock on his tongue, closing his eyes and focusing on doing his best to coax a response from the blonde.

 

Jungkook pulls back, holding the silver gaze as he curls his tongue around the tip. Sungjong’s red lips part, a moan finally reaching Jungkook’s ears and he smirks in triumph. It makes him more eager, seeing the blonde start to lose himself to the pleasure. He swallows his cock down again, his hands moving to Sungjong’s ass to grind him forward.

 

Sungjong lets out a pleased sound, and he moves one of his hands to Jungkook’s face. He feels his cock through the skin of his cheek, stretching his mouth to the side with the shape of his member. Jungkook took it in stride, letting Sungjong manipulate him however he wanted.

 

The vampire pulls completely out, his thumb tracing Jungkook’s wet lips as he strokes himself. “Can you handle more?”

 

“Yeah… yeah I want it all.” Jungkook slurs out, his mouth chasing Sungjong’s cock as he keeps it temptingly out of reach. With the way the blonde was positioned, all of his weight was on the human’s chest, so Jungkook’s range of motion was extremely limited. But when Jungkook slides his hands inside of the back of Sungjong’s pants, grabbing his bare ass to reel him in closer, Sungjong finally obliges him. He guides his cock back into Jungkook’s mouth, pushing in further and further until he felt the softness of Jungkook’s lips hit the base of his groin.

 

Jungkook relaxes his throat, encouraging Sungjong to rock all the way inside of his mouth, taking him to the brink as he thrusts into his face.

 

“You’re doing so well, Jungkook. I love the way you suck my cock. You’re such a good boy. Do you like it?”

 

Jungkook hums around his cock, his eyes falling shut as he fell deeper into his task. Sungjong wrapped his hand around his jaw, helping him stretch his mouth wide open as the other cradled the back of his head. He rode the human’s face with abandon, delighting in the groans the human made as he deepthroats his member.

  
He was getting dangerously close quicker than he expected, the human’s skill surprising him. He manages to pull out again, looking into Jungkook’s eyes to make sure he had his attention. His hand cups Jungkook’s cheek, the other stroking his hair tenderly as he smiled down at him. “You did so good, Jungkook. So, so good. I’m going to come if I let you keep going because you’re taking care of me so well.”

 

“I want to make you come. Please, please let me.” Jungkook begs, pressing a kiss to the tip of Sungjong’s length.

 

“And where do you want me to come, darling?”

 

“In my mouth. I can swallow it all, I can make you proud.”

 

“Of course you can. Open up for me, come on.” Sungjong rubs his length around his mouth, tracing the swollen pink lips before slipping inside. Jungkook’s moans, sucking with renewed energy as he tried desperately to bring the vampire to his end.

 

Sungjong let his head fall back, closing his eyes as he focused on the pleasure Jungkook’s mouth brought him. His orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, sweeping him up and rendering him senseless. His hands clutched the end of the couch to prevent himself from collapsing on top of the brunette, and he shudders through the aftershocks with a choked off gasp.

 

As promised, Jungkook swallows his release, and he moves his mouth away to rest his head on the vampire’s thigh as he came back down to earth. He rubs his hands along Sungjong’s thighs, the smooth leather preventing him for startling the oversensitized man.

 

When the vampire regains his wits he beams down at the human, moving back down his body to bring their lips together again. The kiss was deep and slow, and Sungjong feels thrilled tasting the essence of his release inside of the brunette’s mouth.

 

“Was it good?” Jungkook murmurs, and Sungjong laughs.

 

“Darling, it was great _. You_ are great. You have a very talented mouth. I’m quite curious to see what else you can do with this beautiful body of yours.” He tucks himself back into his pants, his eyes sparkling as he flirts.

 

Sungjong lets out a yelp of surprise when Jungkook abruptly stood up from the couch, holding his weight easily in his arms. Sungjong wraps his legs around his waist on instinct, impressed by the display of strength from the human. Jungkook’s grips the handful of his ass, bringing their lips back together for a heated kiss.  

 

Sungjong arms circle around Jungkook’s neck, his fingers messing up the human’s hair as the kiss grew more frantic. When Jungkook pulls back to catch his breath, Sungjong’s teeth catch on his lips, biting down just softly enough to not break skin.

 

“Tell me where the bedroom is.” Jungkook demands, grinding his hips forward, his own jeans feeling unbearably tight as his hardness became something he could no longer ignore.

 

“Second door on your left.” Sungjong whispers, letting the boy carry him around through the apartment. The brunette opens the door quickly, kicking it closed behind him. The room is dark but the both of them know the other is smiling, anticipating what is to come.

 

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to done with this chapter but it's so long and we haven't even got to actual penetration yet :))))

   
just imagine sungjong looking like this when he climbs on top and rides.  
you're welcome :))))))


	3. Chapter 3

Sungjong relaxes on the bed from his vantage point, his eyes taking in the beauty that is the human before him. He can see him perfectly, even in the darkness, but he knows the same can’t be said for the other boy. So he reaches over, flipping on the light with a casual flick of his wrist. The room is suddenly bathed in a honey warm glow, making what he can see of the human’s skin look sunkissed and sweet. It suddenly occurs to him that he’d much rather have no obstructions to his view.

 

“When are you really going to let me have a look at you?” Sungjong muses, his eyes tracking Jungkook as he shifts closer on the side of the bed.

 

Jungkook shrugs, one of his hands idly playing with Sungjong’s hair. “Just waiting for you to til me when.”

 

“Now would be good.” The blonde smiles at the boy’s haste as he jumps up to do his bidding, but he reaches out with a firm hand to steady his progress. “Take your time; make a show of it.”

 

“There’s nothing special here to see.” Jungkook motions down at himself, suddenly feeling a little self conscious and small as the vampire leers at him. The blonde looks utterly displeased at his words, those red lips twisting into a frown.

 

“Darling, you are much too beautiful to be this insecure.” He rolls onto his side, stretching his body out in a picturesque pose, his long shapely legs folded at the knee just so and his bare chest startlingly white on top of the blood red sheets. “I promise you; I’m going to be very much excited by any and everything you have to offer.”

 

“O-okay.” Jungkook reaches for the edge of his sweater, dragging it up his body slowly in an attempt to be somewhat seductive, but he is unable to look at the blonde properly while he does it. Instead he fixes his eyes on the ceiling, biting his lips nervously as he finally discards the top somewhere off to the side. He runs his hands down from his chest to his waist, settling on his belt buckle. He works out hard at the gym but he knows his abs properly aren’t looking their best after a night of drinking. If he would have known that he’d be getting naked with someone as gorgeous as Sungjong, he would have tried harder to impress. Would have pushed his body to the limit so the vampire could have something to be proud of. He’s so caught up in his thoughts that he hasn’t even noticed Sungjong rise up from his position, situating himself on his knees on the edge of the bed as Jungkook stands in front of him.

 

Ultimately it’s the shock of Sungjong’s cool hands on his chest that drags him out of his trance, and he is taken aback when he sees the complete desire shining in those silver eyes. His fingers trace down the lines of Jungkook’s muscles, through the valleys of his skin as he caresses his abs.

 

“I can’t believe you were hiding _this_ under that sweater.” Sungjong looks absolutely delighted, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips. “So hard and strong. Look at you.” He leans forward, resting his forehead on that slopes of Jungkook’s pecs, his breath ghosting over the dusky pink nipples there. He experimentally moves over to the left, right above his heart, to run his lips across the bud. Jungkook’s abs contract as he shudders at the sensation, not the least bit used to it.

 

“Oh?” Sungjong hums, his suspicions confirmed. “Has no one ever paid attention to you like this? Touched you here?” He moves his hands up, running his thumbs over the peaks. Jungkook shivers, gasping at the touch; truthfully he hadn’t ever really had a partner that paid any attention to this area, and Sungjong’s maddeningly light touches were already sending him into overdrive.

 

He was ridiculously sensitive, simultaneously wanting to get away from the sensation but also needing Sungjong to bury his head in his chest and go to work. He ends up not having a choice in the matter; Sungjong winds one of his arms around Jungkook’s body, pressing his hand down past the waistband of the human’s pants to grab onto his round ass cheek. With the other hand he starts to twist Jungkook’s nipple, grabbing onto the tip and pinching just so. Jungkook’s screams at that, his hands holding onto the blonde head for support.

 

Sungjong opens up his mouth, latching onto the nipple with pursed lips. He starts with one long suck, keeping the pressure consistent to let the human get used to it. Jungkook is still squirming, obviously enjoying it but having no idea what to do with the intensity of what he’s feeling. Then, just when Jungkook starts to get comfortable he introduces his tongue to the mix, flicking it hard and fast over the hardened tip and Jungkook _melts._

 

It’s a dual sensation, one being used by Sungjong’s mouth while the other is pulled by his fingers. He switches sides once he’s satisfied, leaving the one in his wake red and puffy. Sungjong wants to use his teeth, wants to bite down and _really_ make the human shake but he shows restraint. Right now Jungkook is desperate and moaning, and that’s more than enough for Sungjong.

 

He teases him for a few more minutes, until Jungkook is hyper sensitive and needy, and then he pulls away. But his mouth doesn’t stop there, he drops kisses along the firm muscles of Jungkook’s stomach, tracing his abs with his tongue for good measure. He flickers his eyes up, taking in the wrecked expression on the human’s face. He pulls away, with one last roll of his tongue and smiles up at him.

 

“You hanging in there darling?”

 

“I- I don’t-” Jungkook gasps, his short, quick breaths making his muscles that much more pronounced to Sungjong’s eyes. “I didn’t know that _this_ could be this good. We haven’t even taken our pants off yet.” He says incredulously, a wild laugh bubbling out of his throat. “Fuck.”

 

“You’re doing just fine. Maybe we should do something about that pants situation?” Sungjong kisses his member through the cloth of his pants, just to be a tease, before pulling back and making quick work of the buckle. He has been eyeing those thighs all night, and he can’t wait to see them. Jungkook helps him push them down over his hips, wiggling to try and get them out of the way faster and almost tripping himself in the process. He doesn’t even have enough presence of mind to be embarrassed, too eager to continue to get caught up in such a miniscule detail.

 

Sungjong reaches out to grab onto his hips, steadying him but also dragging him closer. His eyes are everywhere, taking in every single inch of skin that is now available for his greedy eyes to see. His hands grab onto Jungkook’s thighs, feeling the muscles there flex as he rubs up and down his upper legs.

 

There’s so many things he could do to this boy, so many ways he could make his head spin with pleasure that he almost doesn’t even know where to start. He could push him down on the bed, pull apart that cute little ass and eat him until he couldn’t see straight. Or he could bring that delicious cock into his mouth, take him all the way into his throat and suck him dry. Or a million other things that all have the same thing in common; Jungkook coming like he’s never came before.

 

“You have to tell me what you want.” He whispers, his hands roaming freely, touching and pulling and grabbing wherever seems fit. “Right now.” He demands, before his lust takes over and he pushes the boy too far.

 

“I want you to be naked too.” Jungkook confesses, his eyes looking down at Sungjong’s partially clothed body. He was curious to see the rest of the vampire, and thankfully, Sungjong had no objections to his request. He shifted back on the bed, situating his head on the pillows as he unbuckled his tight leather pants.

 

“Take them off.”

 

“ _Yes._ ” He breathes out, grabbing them around the ankles and tugging them away. His mouth falls open when he realizes that Sungjong wasn’t wearing anything underneath them, and the wicked smile Sungjong gives him in return has him up on the bed in seconds. He crawls over the slimmer man’s body, just looking at all of the smooth, milky skin that Sungjong has to offer. His hands pause at Sungjong’s neck, but he decides to leave the choker on. It makes Sungjong look so sexy, the thin strip of cloth around his neck paired with nothing else.

 

“You’re perfect.” Jungkook whispers, hovering up on all fours as he straddles Sungjong’s body. “There’s not a single imperfection; no scars or marks. Is it even possible to...?”

 

“Only temporarily.” Sungjong supplies, reaching up to skate his hands down Jungkook’s sensitive sides. “Eventual everything heals and disappears.”

 

“I wish I could mark you.” Jungkook sounds surprisingly honest, his nose nuzzling Sungjong’s cheek.

 

“You can try.” Sungjong encouraged him, and without further preempting Jungkook fastened onto his neck, just below the choker. He started sucking immediately, his body lengthening out so that their groins were pressed together. The blonde tipped his head back, giving the human more access.

 

Jungkook dedicated himself to the task, increasing the force of his mouth, worrying the soft skin with his teeth as he nipped and sucked. Sungjong closed his eyes, just focusing on the sensation and the warmth of holding the brunette so close. After a few minutes Jungkook pulled away, surveying his handiwork.

 

He leaves behind a decently sized blemish on Sungjong’s skin; the coloring a bright red on his pale skin. Jungkook leans down once more, dropping a soft kiss on it, before looking at the vampire proudly. “It looks good on you.”

 

“Everything looks good on me.” Sungjong says confidently, and Jungkook laughs.

 

“Should I leave another?”

 

The blonde simply smiles at him. “Whatever you want darling.”

 

Jungkook kisses him on the lips deeply, sucking softly on his lower lip before moving to the other side of Sungjong’s neck to continue his marking. He rolls his hips lazily, their hard cocks creating a delicious friction between them. There’s hushed moans and greedy pleas for more filling the room.

 

But above all of the noise, the shifting of the fabric as they mess around on top of the sheets and the harsh breathing as they grow more excited, a particular sound starts to thrum through Sungjong’s ears.

 

He knows what it is and he closes his eyes, tries to focus his energy and will it away. But as Jungkook becomes more turned on, more enthusiastic and needy, the sound only becomes louder.

 

It’s irregular and fast, beating loud like a drum. A constant _thump, thump, thump._

 

Sungjong wonders if it’s the sound of his undoing.

 

He attempts to put some distance between them, squeezing his eyes shut in a useless attempt to drown out the noise. He can’t escape Jungkook, his soft lips and wandering hands, and Sungjong already knows that his body tastes so sweet. He can only wonder about his blood, can only _imagine_ how rich and perfect it would feel as he drained it out of the boy.

 

He feels his canines start to extract, his teeth protruding past lips as he moans and he knows he is beginning to lose himself. “Jungkook.” He tries, his voice getting deeper. “ _Jungkook._ ” When the other doesn’t respond, too busy trying to leave his trace on the vampire’s skin, Sungjong is forced to take action.

 

One second Jungkook is there, blanketing his entire body, seemingly pressing in on him from all sides. The next he is halfway across the bed, falling back on his ass with a little yelp. He looks adorably confused, his hair askew and his eyes wide.

 

“What? Did I go too far?”

 

Sungjong laughs, holding his hand in front of his mouth so Jungkook can’t see the real effect he is having on him. “Not at all darling. I just… give me a moment. I’m sorry I had to push you off.” He had merely flicked his arm, but his strength was nothing to scoff over.

 

Jungkook shrugs his shoulders. “It’s okay, it’s not like you hurt me. But why did you stop me?”

 

“Because I don’t want to hurt you.” Sungjong looks away, trying to will his body into obedience. He could handle this, he could handle being this close to the human without tasting his blood. But Jungkook crawls back closer to Sungjong, his lips twisted into a frown.

 

“You couldn’t Sungjong. I told you I trust you.”

 

“I know that. Which is why I need you to keep some distance-”

 

“Why?” His eyes zero in on Sungjong’s pale hand. “Why won’t you let me see your mouth?”

 

“You _know_ why.” Sungjong puts some stress on the words, hoping the human takes the hint. But if anything he looks more intrigued.

 

“Oh. _Oh._ ” He shifts closer, sitting down lightly on Sungjong’s thighs. “Is it… your fangs? Is it… politically correct to call them that? Should I just say teeth or-”

 

“They are fangs, Jungkook. There’s no use trying to shy away from the truth of what I am and the things I am capable of.” Sungjong doesn’t mean for the words to be harsh, but it’s important that Jungkook understands what he’s truly dealing with.

 

“I know who you are. You don’t have to hide them from me; it’s okay.” Jungkook wills Sungjong to relax by reaching forward to hold his hand. He laces their fingers together, a curious look in his eyes. “Is it because of me? Because I touched you?”

 

“Yes and no. I am… very much attracted to you and I was quite enamored with the things you were doing to me but… in that position, with your neck so close…” His eyes drift down to Jungkook’s long neck, and he feels that flush of desire swell inside of him again. “The sound of your pulse is truly something addictive.” He leans forward, carefully covering his teeth to drop a peck on Jungkook’s lips, a soft venture to reassure him. “I want to be with you like this… please don’t think that you’ve committed any wrongdoings tonight. If anything the fault is my own, for desiring something that I know I can’t have. You came here tonight because you wanted to feel pleasure, not because you were offering me your blood.”

 

“But…” Jungkook speaks up, but then immediately grows shy.

 

“What is it? You can tell me.” Sungjong encourages the human, softly running his fingers through his hair.

 

“It’s just… I thought that part _was_ pleasurable. I mean, not that I have any experience with it but… my best friend, Jimin is dating a vampire and he said it’s… mind blowing. That it feels good. And earlier at the club… when Sunggyu fed on Woohyun it didn’t seem like he was in pain…” He trailed off, his cheeks turning pink. “I guess I thought that if we were together tonight that you would-”

 

“Drink from you?” Sungjong tilts head, studying the human’s face closely. “Is that what you want, Jungkook?”

 

Jungkook looks off to the side, unable to quite make eye contact as he makes his request. “I don’t know… could you maybe, tell me more about it? How it works?”

 

Sungjong couldn’t hide his surprise that this human was managing to exceed his expectations at every point. “It’s simple and it’s complicated all at once. There are differences, of course, from when vampires feed on each other but… when we drink from humans there are some… _side effects_ , if you will.”

 

“Side effects? Like what?”

 

Sungjong sighs, wondering if he should really reveal all of this to his companion, but Jungkook is clearly hanging on his every word, so he decides to indulge him. “...Before the glamours were lifted and the government distributed blood available for purchase, we would… hunt, for lack of better term. Vampires have a sort of empathetic effect on humans. Certain methods of persuasion, if you will. We can strike fear in your heart, if that’s what we so choose. And to be frank, some enjoy it. But others, myself included, have always preferred to go to the other end of the spectrum. To feed during sexual encounters. We can heighten the lust, use our pheromones to make things feel even better. For a lot of us… it lessened the guilt of taking blood because we were giving pleasure in return.”

 

“So there’s no pain?”

 

Sungjong smirks, running his fingers across Jungkook’s bare thighs. “Nothing is free, darling. There’s a little pain in the beginning when the bite first occurs but after that… I don’t think I’ve ever heard any complaints.”

 

“And… if I wanted… if we were going to… is it possible-”

 

“Just say it Jungkook. I told you earlier; all you have to do is ask.”

 

Jungkook nods, shifting a bit closer on top of Sungjong’s body. “I want you to bite me. I want… I want to know what it feels like.”

 

“Are you sure Jungkook? I won’t deceive you, if you agree to this then things are going to get very, very intense.” Sungjong warns, but Jungkook doesn’t waver.

 

“I know that but I want to try. With you.”

 

“Hmm.” Sungjong does his best to seem unaffected, keep the smooth mask of control in place but on the inside he is singing. He’ll finally get to have what he craves the most, and he’ll manage to make Jungkook feel amazing in the process. No matter what way he looks at it, it’s simply a win-win.

 

Sungjong slides off of the bed, and Jungkook looks wildly disappointed. But his fear is for nothing because the vampire has no intention of stopping any time soon. “Get on your knees, grab onto the headboard.” He instructs, his silver eyes glowing brighter as his anticipation grows. Jungkook follows suit, his fingers flexing on the sturdy wood frame.

 

“You can relax, rest your weight on your heels so you’re sitting comfortably.” Sungjong comes up behind him swiftly, his fingers trailing down the planes of his back. There’s these lovely little muscles there, and they flex instinctively whenever Sungjong runs his fingers across them. He shifts forward, the heavy erection between his legs rubbing against the small of Jungkook’s back. With one hand he reaches forward, wrapping it around Jungkook’s throbbing length. He moans, his cock twitching as Sungjong teasingly strokes it lightly.

 

“I want you to remember that you’re in good hands, and once we start, your only thoughts should be of me and how good I make you feel. No worries, no stress. I’m going to take care of you.” The blonde leans over Jungkook’s shoulder, turning his head to begin a kiss. He could feel the human’s heart racing, and he knows it’s from the nerves. He wants Jungkook to truly be comfortable and he is determined to make it so.

 

He lifts his hand to Jungkook’s mouth. “Lick it.” The human did so, and Sungjong returned the hand to the brunette’s cock. It was just wet enough to make his hand slide smoothly, and he started to build up his rhythm. “You’ve been so good tonight; so patient. You’re doing such a good job.”

 

“Just for you.” Jungkook moans, starting to rock his hips a bit into Sungjong’s tight grip. He can feel Sungjong’s erection pressing into his back and it just makes him more excited.

 

“Yes, that’s right. A good boy just for me. Are you ready now, darling?” Sungjong asks, his lips pressed against Jungkook’s ear. The human nods, tilting his head back to expose his neck. “I need to hear you say it.”

 

“Yes. I want it; just bite me Sungjong, bite- _Oh!_ ” He gasps, the feeling of Sungjong’s teeth sinking into his neck much more than a prick. His eyes fall closed and he hangs onto headboard as he feels a sudden rush of dizziness. But in a blink of an eye Sungjong is already pulling his mouth away, his fangs retracting into his mouth. Jungkook wonders wildly for a second if that was really it, but then it _hits_ him. The vampire bends forward, his lips latching onto his neck and he _sucks._

 

His eyes fly open and it’s like all his nerve endings are lit on fire. There’s so much _brightness,_ so much feeling in his body that he feels like he’s going to explode with it. There’s no trace of pain, there’s no trace of _anything_ that is unpleasant. Everything feels wonderful, everything is divine and it’s all because of Sungjong.

 

Jungkook can’t focus, he’s caught up in so much at once and all he can do is beg for more. Sungjong’s tongue is licking at his neck, lapping up the blood that he can feel spilling down his chest. It should worry him, maybe even frighten him, but he’s too busy feeling _amazing_ to even give it a second thought.

 

His body goes completely lax, he can barely hold himself up but Sungjong’s strength keeps him firmly upright. His head tips all the way back, and with one of his hands he grabs onto Sungjong’s hair, pressing him harder against his neck. Sungjong goes more than willingly, his teeth scraping over Jungkook’s collarbone before being followed by his tongue.

 

The vampire’s hand hasn’t stopped stroking his cock, the sparks of pleasure shooting all the way through his spine as Sungjong grinds against his ass. He wants everything at once, he wants to _feel_ Sungjong everywhere at once but he can only whimper. Sungjong sucks and sucks at his neck; one moment he’s up but the next he’s laying flat on his back, the vampire situated between his legs.

 

Sungjong uses his tongue to lap up the blood that’s spilled down Jungkook’s chest, paying special attention to his nipples before returning to his mouth for a kiss. The human knows that he should be turned off by that but it only makes him harder, more desperate.

 

The blonde pulls back, looking deeply into his eyes. “You doing okay, Jungkook?”

 

“More, more, more.” He chants, his hands trying to pull Sungjong back down, trying to make him continue right where he left off. But this time Sungjong doesn’t stop at his neck, he keeps going down. He makes himself comfortable on his stomach, his face pressed right up against Jungkook’s waist.

 

He leaves kisses on Jungkook’s sharp hip bones, before turning his attention to his cock. He has already drawn his fangs back in, so he doesn’t have to worry about his teeth as he swallows it down in one go. Jungkook practically arches off the mattress, his hands gripping onto Sungjong’s hair roughly. The vampire can take it, so he starts to bob up and down, his eyes watching the human’s face the entire time.

 

Jungkook comes almost the instant Sungjong puts his mouth on him, but the vampire continues to pleasure him through his climax, swallowing down his release without needing to stop for a breath. With the heavy scent of his pheromones in the air it doesn’t take long for the cock in his mouth to start hardening again, Jungkook’s long, heady moans drifting to his ears.

 

His hands rub at Jungkook’s thighs, and he places one of his legs on top of his shoulders to spread his legs apart. He pulls off of the human’s cock with one last lick, before turning his attention to the steady pulse at his ear. The femoral artery runs right through the middle of his inner thigh, and Sungjong thinks this is the perfect spot to make his next mark.

 

“Look at me.” Sungjong demands, and Jungkook forces his eyes open. “You want me to bite you again?”

 

Jungkook nods his head enthusiastically. “Yes, please. Yes.” He rocks his hips forward, Sungjong’s hand having already returned to his cock to stroke him lazily as he pondered his next move. The vampire lets his teeth elongate, and he sinks his fangs into Jungkook’s meaty thigh. The human screams, not in pain, but at the second rush of intensity that sweeps over his body.

 

The vampire closes his eyes, the sweetness of Jungkook’s blood on his taste buds almost overwhelming. There’s something different about it, something special that he can’t quite place. He doesn’t take the time to focus on it, choosing to just relish in the moment. Once he’s punctured the skin deep enough he starts to lap up the sweet red liquid, his own hips rutting forward into the mattress as he drinks and drinks from the human.

 

He can feel the human tensing up, knows another orgasm is just within his reach. He speeds up the motion of his hand, stroking Jungkook’s cock with a little twist at the top. Jungkook tries to fold in on himself, the pleasure making him lose control of his actions, but Sungjong uses the weight of his body to pin his thigh to the mattress while keeping the other split on his shoulder. He doesn’t slow down his tempo, just keeping stroking and licking and sucking until he hears the human start to scream. His cock jerks in his hand, his release spurting out across his chest, streaks of white mixing with the red.

 

Sungjong pulls away, sitting back on his heels to appraise his handiwork. He slowly moves the human’s leg back down to the bed, letting him lay down fully. Jungkook looks like a blissed out mess, his fingers twisted into the sheets in an attempt to keep himself grounded.

 

And Sungjong _wants._ Oh how he wants.

 

To open the boy up, to feel the heat of the inside of his body surrounding his cock. Or to bring the spent cock but to its full girth, to make him rock hard and climb on top of him, ride him for hours until he was crying for relief. And he knows the human would be so attentive, would put in so much effort to fuck him just right. Would look at him with those big brown eyes and ask him if he’s doing well, if he’s fucking him properly. And Sungjong would show him, would teach him just how to thrust and touch and fuck to get the most optimal results. He honestly doesn’t enough care which way it would go, as long as he could get that feeling with the beautiful boy.

 

But he looks down at the human, and he knows that he isn’t ready for it. Jungkook is floating, in a place where his mind is susceptible to suggestions and his body willing to receive any touch. And Sungjong doesn’t want that; he wants the human to be fully aware of what’s happening if they take that step together. He checks both of the wounds he’s made on Jungkook’s body, but neither of them are still bleeding; he sealed them off properly.

 

“Jungkook.”  
  
“Yes. Whatever you want, just feels so good.” He mumbles, his hands reaching for Sungjong’s body. The vampire knows they could fuck, that the human would enjoy it, but a part of him thinks that Jungkook might regret it in the morning. And the last thing he ever wants Jungkook to associate with him is regret. There will be other nights, other opportunities to further explore each other.

 

There was no reason to rush this.

 

Sungjong kisses him softly, hooking his arms underneath Jungkook’s back and legs to pick him up from the bed. “You’re alright darling. I’m going to take care of you.”

 

“I know.” Jungkook can barely keep his eyes open, and he snuggles into Sungjong’s arms when the vampire pulls him close.

 

“You did so well tonight. You pleased me Jungkook.” The vampire strokes his hair, carrying him to the bathroom.

 

“Makes me happy.”

  
Sungjong smiles, looking at Jungkook fondly as he turns on the water. He knows they are done for the night, and that it’s time to begin the process of putting the human back together.

* * *

A/N: a certain someone decided to let go and enjoy himself :)))  
  
but can you blame him when he's being attacked by someone who looks like this?  
  
also i decided against penetration because of some dubious consent issues that arose, but i hope you still liked it!  
let me know what you thought! ♡ ray


	4. Chapter 4

Jimin looks at his phone, frowning at the time. He’s feeling lazy and sated; after a quick hook up at the club they had returned to his boyfriend’s place for a second round, and he was feeling deliciously sore. But when Taehyung receives a phone call at such a late hour, he couldn’t help but be concerned. The feeling only increased when he heard the vampire start to give out directions to his apartment. The call was over quickly, and Taehyung drops his cell on the nightstand and rolls back over in bed, cuddling up to Jimin.

 

“Is everything okay?” He asks, trying not to sound too worried.

 

“Nothing to worry about.” Taehyung pulls the smaller man closer, tangling their legs together and wrapping an arm around the human’s waist. “That was Sungjong; the guy Jungkook went home with.”

 

Jimin sighs, moving to his other side so he can face his boyfriend. “Am I a terrible friend?”

 

Taehyung looks confused. “Why would you say that?”

 

“Because I let Jungkook go home with a total stranger.” Jimin shakes his head. “I was so caught up with wanting you that I just ditched my roommate. I’m the one who begged him to come out tonight and I just disappeared on him.”

 

Taehyung kisses him on his nose, trying to cheer him up. “Listen; I know you don’t know much about the vampire world, but there are… rules. There’s a hierarchy and Sungjong is pretty high up on it. Woohyun is his sire, and Woohyun answers to Sunggyu. Hell, everyone answers to Sunggyu. Trust me… I wouldn’t have just looked the other way if Jungkook got friendly with a random vampire I wasn’t familiar with. When I say he’s safe with Sungjong, I mean it. He won’t do anything to hurt him and if he was crazy enough to try it, the consequences could be… fatal.”

 

Jimin bit his lip, his eyes widening. “Sometimes I forget how dangerous your world can be.”

 

“That’s because I make a point to shield you from it, babe.” Taehyung cups his cheek softly.

 

“I guess… I’m glad that Sunggyu is your sire. I know he’s powerful and it makes me feel better to know that he’s always watching your back. That he will protect you.” Jimin confesses.

 

The vampire smiles, resting his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “Don’t worry yourself, love. I’m fine. We all look out for one another, and believe me when I say that it’s been this way for decades. No vampire out there would be silly enough to challenge his authority. Plus… Sungjong told me that your friend had a little too much fun tonight and he just wanted to make sure he got him safely home.”

 

Jimin shrugs, looking up at Taehyung. “It’s just so out of character for him; he doesn’t do stuff like this. Go out drinking, spending the night with someone he barely knows… he’s never been the type to just hook up like this.” He pauses, thinking it over. “It does make sense though. I saw him dancing with Sungjong on the dance floor and he was pretty fucking hot.”

 

Taehyung fakes looking scandalized. “Oh yeah? Did you think he was sexy?”

 

“Maybe.” Jimin giggles when Taehyung playfully attacks him, rubbing at his ticklish spots. “Okay, okay! He’s not as sexy as you!”

 

“Am I the sexiest vamp you’ve ever seen?” Taehyung doesn’t let up, rolling over on top of Jimin to straddle him. With his body weight firmly pinning the human down, he can do nothing but squeal as his boyfriend tickles him. After that, he gives in easily, still squirming as Taehyung narrows his eyes at him.

 

“Yes! You’re the best, I swear. Stop!” He pleads, trying to catch his breath.

 

“Damn straight.” Taehyung shows him mercy, leaning over to peck his lips. He reaches down underneath the covers, grabbing onto Jimin’s cock. “You wanna go again?”

 

The human laughs, but he can already feel his body responding in interest. “You vampires and your neverending stamina.”

 

“Some would argue that it’s one of the perks. I seem to remember you liking it?” He nibbles at Jimin’s ear, his fingers reaching back further to tease his entrance.

 

Jimin smiles wickedly, already spreading his legs to accommodate him, still slick and open from before. He knows what’s coming next, and he can’t wait.

 

“Fuck yes I do.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Jungkook wakes up all at once, coming into consciousness in one fell swoop. He blinks his eyes open, expecting to be surrounded in a sea of red, but is startled to see the plain white walls and fading tacked up posters of his bedroom. He sits up, looking around wildly but finds himself alone.

 

He collapses back down into his bed, racking his mind for an explanation on how he possibly got here of all places. He was expecting to wake up in the vampire’s bed, hoping to wake up to a friendly touch or an intimate kiss at the blonde’s apartment.

 

But instead he is here.

 

He’s naked, and when he pulls off the covers to inspect himself there’s no traces of blood or… anything else for that matter. It’s obvious that Sungjong has taken care to clean him up and return him home. Part of him feels grateful, the vampire clearly went out of his way to do such a nice thing, but the other part of himself is a little disappointed. He had been so caught up in the moment last night that he had just assumed that Sungjong was feeling that same pleasure, that same high.

 

Jungkook had to remind himself that an experience that was once in a lifetime for him, was a blimp on the radar of someone immortal. He was nothing special, nothing worth remembering, just another name in a long list of conquests.

 

He sighs, suddenly feeling downcast, any little lingering feelings of warmth now floating away as reality sets back in. The brunette pulls himself out of bed, grabbing some sweatpants from his drawer to cover up with and heads to the kitchen.

 

Jungkook almost falls over in shock at the sight he finds, Sungjong, in an apron of all things - a gag gift from Jimin for a previous birthday - cooking at the stove top. There’s already a plate of what appears to be chocolate chip pancakes stacked high, as well as scrambled eggs and thick slices of ham.

 

Sungjong hears him approach because of course he does, and when he turns around his face blossoms into a lovely smile. “Welcome to the world of the living, darling.”

 

The human blinks. “Was… was that a joke?”

 

“Yes. Glad to know my sense of humor hasn’t left me with my age.” He turns off the burner, using his spatula to set the last pancake at the very top of the pile. “Are you just going to keep staring, or are you going to come over here and give me a kiss?”

 

Jungkook shakes off his shock, shuffling over to give the blonde what he wants. But instead of something quick he gets more than he bargained for, Sungjong pushing him against the countertop, almost bending him over with the force of his kiss. Jungkook gives as hard as he gets, switching their positions so the vampire is close to the countertop. He hooks his hands underneath the blonde’s slim thighs, depositing him on top of the clear space next to the food to continue the liplock. He pushes his tongue against Sungjong’s lips and the blonde immediately opens them, deepening the kiss as he grabs onto the long blonde hair.

 

His cock begins to stir in his pants and just as he starts to get really into it, pushing up that ridiculous apron so he could get a bit of friction, Sungjong breaks the kiss with a laugh. “Now, now. None of that darling.”

 

“You started it.” Jungkook whines, trying to catch Sungjong’s lips again but the vampire evades him.

 

“And now I’ve finished it. I made you breakfast, are you really going to let that go to waste?” Sungjong challenges him, a playful grin on his lips.

 

Jungkook shakes his head, looking around somewhat helplessly. “How did we even get here?”

 

“Ah. About that.” Sungjong licks his lips, his hands smoothing over Jungkook’s bare chest. “Last night, after the feeding, you were very much out of it. I sensed that the process was overwhelming for you and I wanted you to wake up somewhere more familiar. I reached out to Taehyung to find out how to get to where you lived and it was simple as that.”

 

“But I didn’t invite you in?” Jungkook says confused, and the vampire laughs.

 

“Darling, you really shouldn’t believe everything that you see in movies.” He brushes his thumbs over Jungkook’s nipples, just to watch him jerk with a gasp. “But don’t worry; I’ll help you learn the difference between fact and fiction.”

 

Jungkook nods, his mind suddenly picking up on the fact that the blinds were all pulled shut. “So the daylight-”

 

“Only in moderation. And sleep isn’t something we need; we just do it to pass the time. Personally I think the sun is overrated. The moon never burns you, does it?”

 

The human laughed, playing with the lace at the edge of the apron. “You do make a valid point. I just didn’t know if it meant that you’d be spending the day here or?”

 

“Well I’ve got no place to be. And last night we didn’t exactly get to finish what we started. There’s still so much we need to do together.” Sungjong punctuated the words with a kiss, tightening his legs around Jungkook’s waist.

 

“We could start right now-” Jungkook pushes his fingers underneath Sungjong’s shirt, playing with the smooth skin of his back.

 

“Food first.” Jungkook pouts at the vampire’s request, regrettably pulling away from the blonde. Sungjong hops down from the counter, grabbing the food to move them towards the kitchen table. He sets all the plates in front of Jungkook, along with a water bottle, before sitting on the opposite side of him. “Go on; eat.”

 

“All of this? By myself?” Jungkook looks at the copious amount of food helplessly.

 

“You need to replenish your strength.” Sungjong lectures him. “Last night was intense, so I just want to be careful. Make sure you eat all of the meat, and after that water I’ll get you some juice.”

 

Jungkook took a bite from the pancake stack, humming happily at the taste. “I understand. I know it’s important. But what about you?”

 

Sungjong licked his lips, his eyes dropping very pointedly to Jungkook’s neck. The marks from his fangs were apparent, even from this distance, standing out against the paleness of the human’s skin.  “I’m not exactly hungry, darling. I ate plenty last night.”

 

“Any chance you’ll be hungry again soon?” Jungkook tried to phase the question casually, but on the inside he was already burning up at the thought of it.

 

“Finish your breakfast. And then once you’re done-” Sungjong took off the apron, throwing it on the table as he walked backwards. Next was his flimsy shirt, and he grins, his chrome eyes lighting up as he slowly strips, leaving a makeshift trail of breadcrumbs for the human to follow. “You can join me in the bedroom and find out.” He never breaks eye contact, managing to disappear into Jungkook’s bedroom door with a grace that Jungkook could only dream of.

 

Jungkook eats his breakfast, maybe a little too quickly, but it’s all worth it in the end when he finds himself tangled up in the sheets with the vampire before the night is over.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Sungjong leaves before the crack of dawn, the twilight sky a myriad of colors and a slight wind blowing his hair around wildly. He decides to walk back to his apartment, enjoying the weather enough to not want to rush. A piece of him encourages the moments of silence so he can think about the things he’s just done with Jungkook. When he closes his eyes he can picture the human perfectly, the expression his face makes when he comes.

 

That memory brings a smile to the vampire’s face, and his journey home is filled with highlights from his heated day spent wrapped up in Jungkook’s arms. He punches in his security code, riding the elevator up to his loft on one of the higher floors of the overpriced building. He knows his mind is preoccupied, because he doesn’t notice Woohyun until the last possible moment. He’s eating a chocolate bar, the last one from the box that Sungjong had been saving for himself, damn it.

 

The blonde jumps and Woohyun grins, sitting on the counter and kicking his legs happily like a child. “And you said that after all these years, I wouldn’t be able to surprise you.”

 

“What are you doing here Woohyun?” Sungjong crosses his arms, trying to hide how startled he was by the other vampire’s presence.

 

“Aww, is that any way to talk to your maker?” Woohyun pouts, his fat bottom lip sticking out obscenely.

 

Sungjong makes a disgusted sound. “You know that cute shit only works with Sunggyu, right?”

 

“No need to be so testy. I merely came to check up on you.”

 

“If you’re going to lie to me, at least put some effort into it.” Sungjong tries to make a dramatic exit, but Woohyun materializes in front of him, his speed so quick that it’s almost as if he teleported.

 

“Sit down, Sungjong. Daddy wants to have a little talk.” There’s jest in Woohyun’s tone, but Sungjong knows that he’s being serious now, that the words aren’t a request, but an order. He moves over to the table, and slowly takes a seat. Internally, he’s pouring through his recent actions, trying to find a misstep. In the many years that they have known each other, the number of times that his sire has had to come down on him have been few and far between, but it is never enjoyable and it is never pretty.

 

Woohyun slinks over to the table, spinning around one of the chairs and sitting in it backwards. He finishes the candy, licking the chocolate from his fingertips obscenely and It’s such a Woohyun thing to do that it makes Sungjong roll his eyes.

 

“Is there a particular reason that you’re being so ominous, or are you just enjoying fucking with me?”

 

“A little bit of both.” His sire grins, crossing his arms over the back of the chair after he throws the empty wrapper on the table. “So. Sunggyu knows that you left with a human the other night.”

 

“Yeah, and so did plenty of other vamps. This is problematic why?”

 

“Don’t be so defensive.”

 

“You showed up unannounced and started ordering me around, how did you expect me to react?” Sungjong flicks his hair out of his face, not bothering to mask his annoyance.

 

“I’m just here to get your side of the story. Sunggyu noticed you and the human leave together, and he had some questions.”

 

Sungjong scoffs. “And here I thought you two were so caught up in your little public display that you wouldn’t even notice.”

 

“You saw that?”

 

The blonde looks at him incredulously. “The whole fucking club saw that. Which is exactly what Sunggyu intended. And probably what you planned since you have a tendency for recklessness and impulsivity.”

 

Woohyun placed a hand over his heart. “Ouch. I guess I know what to expect on my Father’s Day card this year.”

 

“Don’t hold your breath.”

 

“Funny, cause I seem to remember you having no problems watching us before. Or getting involved for that matter.” Woohyun winks at him, and Sungjong promptly has another fit.

 

“It was the era of free love and terrible decisions, I really try to live as if that part of my life did not happen.” Sungjong crosses his legs anxiously. “What does this have to do with Jungkook anyway?”

 

“Jungkook. He’s a cute little thing. Did you have fun?”

 

“I’m not sure I could ever agree with your definition of the word.”

 

“Sungjong. Tell me what you did with him. Now.”

 

“Nothing against the rules. Sure, I feed from him and he was… a little more affected than I was expecting but I took care of him. I didn’t lose control.”  The blonde sighs, looking at Woohyun a bit angrily. “I wish you could be serious just for once and actually be straight with me, because I would honestly really like to go to my sire for some advice right about now.”

 

Woohyun actually looks surprised, his silver eyes widening. “You want my help? I… I need to write this down in my diary, so this day may forever live in infamy.” Sungjong groans, standing up and walking away. “Hey, hey. I’m kidding. Come here!” Woohyun chases after him, catching his wrist. He faces Sungjong, looking into the matching set of eyes that he knows so well. “Jongie, you know I tease the hell out of you, but you also have to know that I would do anything for you. You’re my blood. We’re two sides of the same coin; it’s probably why we drive each other so fucking crazy.”

 

Sungjong smiles, nodding his head. “I know we are.”

 

“I love you. You’re the only one I’ve ever made. You’re special to me, so if you need my help… if you broke the rules you know I can still help you.”

 

“No. No, it’s nothing like that. I swear, I didn’t hurt him. I just… feel a little out of my depth with Jungkook. It wasn’t even supposed to be serious-”

 

“There’s always an exception, Sungjong.”

 

“It just doesn’t make any sense.” Sungjong muses. “I’ve feed on countless humans over the years, and I’ve never seen one react as strongly as he did. I know I was being careful, I was aware of how much I was taking from him. But he was blissed out; he went into blood lust almost instantly. I could barely keep him coherent enough to have a conversation afterwards.” The blonde shrugs. “I don’t know how I fucked up-”

 

“You didn’t.” Woohyun interjects. “Before you try to convince me otherwise, just listen. Blood lust is something that is somewhat necessary, right? It keeps the human feeling pleasure, makes the feeding painless, and leaves behind a positive impression of the encounter. So before, when we would have to do a wipe, they would only think of the missing memories fondly. Now, things are a bit different but the principle is the same.”

 

“But that doesn’t explain why he reached it so quickly.”  Sungjong stresses.

 

“We induce the blood lust with our pheromones through the bite but it’s not just pure chemistry. There’s also a more emotional component; if Jungkook was extremely attracted to you before the bite occurred, then that bleeds into his subconscious, where our powers are essentially taking place. Feeding for humans is almost like alcohol; it’s effect is different for everyone. There’s some that you have to drink from for a while for them to even start to feel that euphoria. And others, like Jungkook, reach it almost instantly. It’s rare, but it happens. And it’s nothing you did wrong.”

 

“You’re sure?”

 

The brunette smiles, patting him on the shoulder. “I’m more than positive. It just means that the two of you are compatible in terms of a feeding arrangement. Which is good news, because Sunggyu sent me here to tell you that you can’t fuck around with him.”

 

“What?” Sungjong steps back, feeling the request to be a little out of left field. “But why?”

 

“Taehyung’s got a connection to him through his boyfriend. Sunggyu doesn’t want the human to be harmed in any way. It’s nothing personal, you know how Sunggyu can be with his favorites. And he’s always had a soft spot for Tae.”

 

“Sunggyu doesn’t trust me? Doesn’t think I can handle myself? I thought… I thought he knew me better than that.” Truthfully, Sungjong was hurt that his friend thought so lowly of his self control.

 

“He does?”

 

“Then why would he essentially order me to not see him again?”

 

Woohyun frowns. “Wait, what?”

 

“You just said that Sunggyu told you to come here and tell me to keep my distance from Jungkook!”

 

“Oh!” Woohyun laughs, throwing his hands up. “Whoa, totally a bad choice of words on my part. I didn’t mean you couldn’t see him. Sunggyu said you can’t fuck with Jungkook. He’s totally fine with you fucking Jungkook.”

 

“Okay, let’s try an explanation that doesn’t include fucking.”

 

“You can’t fuck with him as in you can’t hurt him, mess with him, et cetera. But if you have good intentions then Sunggyu has nothing to give you but his blessings.”

 

Sungjong let out the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. “Oh my god, don’t scare me like that!”

 

“Sorry! You know I can be a bit crude sometimes.”

 

“Sometimes?”

 

“Okay, a lot of the time! Whatever! The point is you can fuck Jungkook however much you like!” Woohyun gave him a cheesy thumbs up.

 

The blonde shook his head. “You’re not even going to believe this, but we didn’t have sex.”

 

Woohyun’s eyebrows pinch together. “But you spent the night with him…. like twice.”

 

“I know.” Sungjong admits, and Woohyun’s face lights up.

 

“Oh. _Oh_. My son is finally falling in love! You’ve got it bad, Jongie.”

 

Sungjong laughs, a little surprised himself by the revelation. “Yeah…. I kind of do.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Sunggyu is lounging on the sofa, his long fingers tracing across the screen on his iPad as he manages his finances. His wealth is immense, his knowledge of investing paralleled by none amongst the undead or the living. One of the perks of being immortal is being able to indulge in the finer things of life, and Sunggyu saw no reason to shy away from his worth. His space was filled with the highest quality amenities, and he only wore the most fashionable brands.

 

Woohyun didn’t care much about things like that, but Sunggyu was nice enough to ensure that Woohyun looked the part when they were out together. He actually liked styling Woohyun, picking out his clothes for him and making him dress him in fitted suits or flashy leather pants, depending on the occasion. Woohyun was so gorgeous, he suited everything; any outfit shined when he wore it, no matter what the style. He actually needed to pick out something particularly nice for him for the following weekend; he would need to set up a dinner with some of the other elder vampires, keep up appearances. And nothing screamed power and success like a beautiful man on his arm.

 

His lover was highly lusted over in their community, partly because of his beauty but mostly because everyone knew they had no chance of getting him. Sunggyu staked his claim on Woohyun from the first day he meet him all those years ago, and their arrangement wouldn’t be changing for anyone or anything. Honestly, he likes the little rush of jealousy he can sense from the other vamps when he brings Woohyun around. He enjoys knowing that he has something valuable that others can only dream of touching.

 

He’s possessive like that.

 

He glances at the clock; his lover has been gone for a few hours but he knows that he will return soon with news.

 

Sunggyu will admit that he was a bit surprised by Taehyung’s phone call, requesting him to take an active role in monitoring the relationship between Sungjong and the human, but he knows that he means well.

 

Truthfully, Sungjong was one of the better behaved vamps he’s had to deal with, even with being Woohyun’s descendant. Despite their relationship, over the years it has often been Sungjong reeling in Woohyun’s wild behavior and keeping them out of trouble. Woohyun has that tendency to push boundaries, something Sunggyu both adored and disliked about him, depending on the severity of the consequences of his actions.

 

He knows that Tae is only asking because of his interest in Jimin, and he respects him going that extra mile. He taught him to be protective of what he considers to be his own, and he’s pleased that Tae has learned the lesson so well.

 

Sunggyu trusts his lover to deliver the message well, knows that Sungjong doesn’t have a mean streak in him like so many others do, so Jungkook will be alright. Usually Sungjong tends to indulge more with his own kind, so Sunggyu is curious to see how the relationship will develop between him and the human.

 

“Honey, I’m home.” A voice rings out through the penthouse, and Sunggyu rolls his eyes. Woohyun’s tendency for dramatics hasn’t dwindled in the slightest over their many years together. The brunette appears, the telltale cheeky grin on his face. “Did you miss me?”

 

“You’ve been gone for two hours.”

 

Woohyun pouts, climbing onto Sunggyu’s lap. “Why are you so mean to me?”

 

“Am I mean to you?” Sunggyu questions, setting his device to the side so he can fully focus on the man on top of him. “How do I treat you?” He persists, his hands sliding into Woohyun’s back pockets.

 

Woohyun licks his lips, shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t know. I guess you’re alright.”

 

Sunggyu scoffs. “You never learn, do you?”

 

The younger man giggles, wrapping his arms around Sunggyu’s shoulders. “You love that I keep things interesting. Don’t you want to hear about how my little mission went?”

 

“We both know that Sungjong isn’t going to cause any problems. I sent you merely as a courtesy to Tae.” Woohyun really frowns now, his fingers playing with the nape of his lover’s neck.

 

“So that’s all I am to you? Just an errand boy that you order around to do your bidding?”

 

Sunggyu looks at him fully, his blue eyes surprisingly honest. “We both know that you are much more than that.”

 

Woohyun smiles, burying his face in Sunggyu’s neck. “You know, you really are capable of being sweet when you want to be.”

 

“I know.” Sunggyu presses a kiss to his hair, breathing in the scent that he knows better than his own.

 

“I guess it’s a good thing that I’m the only one who gets to see this side of you.” Woohyun muses, his hand playing with the purple hair. “Imagine what the others would think if they actually knew just how much you needed me.”

 

“I am not as subtle as I would like to be. Somehow you have a way of making me do things without fully thinking them through.” Sunggyu admits, and Woohyun smirks.

 

“Things like drinking from me on the middle of the dance floor? So inappropriate, especially from someone so cultured and refined like Kim Sunggyu.”

 

Sunggyu chuckles, his thumb tracing over Woohyun’s neck. “Junhyung did give me quite the earful for breaking the rules in his club.” Feeding was allowed of course, but it was meant to be reserved for the private rooms.

 

“But was it worth it?” Woohyun asks, his hands running down Sunggyu’s chest to rest on his belt buckle. He pulled the strap out of the loop, never looking away from his lover.

 

Sunggyu holds his stare, his eyes glowing as Woohyun snuck a hand into his jeans. He tilts his chin up for a kiss, beckoning Woohyun forward. He comes easily, his mouth opening up on instinct as the kiss grows heated.

 

“Was I worth it?” Woohyun repeats, his eyelids fluttering as his pulse quickens.  
  
Sunggyu starts to kiss down his jawline, stopping at his sensitive neck. “You’re always worth it to me.”

  
.

 

.

 

.

 

The next morning when Jungkook wakes up, there’s a smile on his face and no doubt in his mind. Sungjong had kissed him goodbye before he left, so the human knew he would wake up alone. But he didn’t feel any sadness, because he had a feeling that the vampire would be coming back.

 

He takes a quick shower and gets dressed in a casual shirt and some loose fitting jeans, venturing out into the common area to find his roommate fixing up some food. He laughs, and the sound makes Jimin look up.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing it’s just… it’s been literally months since I’ve ate a decent breakfast and now, all of the sudden, I’ve got people cooking masterpieces for me two days in a row.”

 

The smaller man shrugs. “I don’t know about a masterpiece… it’s frozen waffles that I put inside of a toaster and some scrambled eggs.”

 

“I’m grateful no matter what.” Jungkook says honestly, sitting down at the kitchen table. “I’m just not quite sure why I deserve it?”

 

Jimin looks over his shoulder wickedly. “Didn’t you know? We’re celebrating.”

 

“Celebrating?” Jungkook asks suspiciously. Jimin brings over a plate for each of them, settling in next to his friend.

 

“This is a big occasion. You’ve got yourself a vampire boyfriend and I can tell you’ve wasted no time in indulging.” He lifts his hand to Jungkook’s neck, rubbing his thumb over the still tender puncture marks. Jungkook hisses, arching away from the touch. Jimin laughs, picking up his fork and digging into his breakfast. “I assume there are others, in places that my eyes can’t see right now.”

 

Jungkook subconsciously places a hand on his inner thigh, and Jimin actually looks impressed. “Already? Nice.”

 

The younger boy is blushing, looking down at his plate. “He’s not my boyfriend. And why is this so embarrassing?”

 

“It’s not! We’re best friends, we’re supposed to dish about all of this good stuff. I know you don’t usually do this kind of thing, so I’m pretty stoked you met someone that you liked enough to try all of these things with. And it feels amazing; didn’t I tell you that feeding feels amazing?”

 

“You did but… I still don’t think any words you said could have prepared me for that. It was… it was like I was flying.”

 

Jimin chuckles, knowing full well just how dazzling it can be. “You wanna know the best part?” Jungkook nods. “It never gets old. Never stops feeling so damn good. I swear, each time Taehyung bites me, it feels just as powerful as the first.”

 

Jungkook stirs in his seat, his body already wanting another chance with Sungjong. “That is… definitely good information to know.”

 

“Hmm.” Jimin agrees, taking a healthy bite of waffles. “It’s great on its own, but feeding while fucking is just…” He shivers, his lips pulling into a smile at his recent trysts with Taehyung. “Whole nother level.  Right?”

 

“I… I wouldn’t know.”

 

Jimin stops chewing, looking at him incredulously. “But I thought- wait, you didn’t?”

 

Jungkook shakes his head. “Is that weird? That we didn’t?”

 

“It’s not… weird. It’s just surprising, is all.”

 

The younger boy frowns. “You think he didn’t want to or?”

 

“Hell no. Kookie, I don’t know how many times I gotta tell you this, but you’re pretty fucking hot. I am one hundred percent positive that Sungjong wanted to fuck. But if we’re also being honest, you’re not the type to jump into sexual relationships quickly. Did you tell him that?”

 

“Yeah. I didn’t tell him sex was off limits or anything but I let him know about my history. And granted, we did do… a lot of different things and I came so many-” His cheeks turn bright red. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I’m saying this. It’s TMI.”

 

“It’s okay, I swear! There is no such thing as too much information between us. I would be disappointed if you’re new sexy vamp wasn’t making you climax practically every hour. It’s kind of amazing how many they can pull out of us, right? Like at some point you kind of just expect your dick to just give up, but somehow they make you rise to the occasion.”

 

Jungkook was full on laughing on, shaking his head at his friend’s bluntness. “I know that feeling very well. And there were hands and mouths… practically everywhere.” He can’t look at his friend in the eyes while he says this, so he stares diligently at his food. “It was… very good.”

 

“Very good?” Jimin chuckles at the description.

 

“Fine; It was fucking great.”

 

“There we go.” Jimin pats him on the back. “It makes me happy that you enjoyed it so much. You needed this.”

 

“I know. I don’t regret a single second of it. Being with Sungjong was the right decision to make and every moment we spent together was just… perfect. I didn’t want it to end.”

 

Jimin nods, pondering over his words. “Then I don’t think it’s a matter of Sungjong not wanting you that way. If anything, vamps are able to read our moods and read in between the lines because of their empathy. I’m sure if you two had taken that step together it would have been totally okay but… I think he sensed that you would prefer to take it a bit slower, so he decided to indulge you with… other parts of himself to make up for it.”

 

Jungkook accepts that his blush won’t be going away anytime soon. “That makes sense. And those… parts were very much impressive.”

 

Jimin claps, loving that his shy friend is starting to open up about such a sensitive topic. “I love this. I’m serious; this thing between the two of you is going to be great. When do you think you’ll see him again?”

 

The younger boy pouts cutely. “I don’t know. I don’t want to be too needy, or bother him, or just assume that he enjoyed it as much as I did- hey, where are you going?” Jimin holds up a hand to silence him, disappearing into Jungkook’s bedroom for a few seconds and reappearing with his cell phone in hand.

 

“You’re going to text him, right now.”

 

Jungkook looks at him like he’s crazy. “We just spent the night together, I can’t text him so soon!”

 

“Kookie! This is not up for discussion! You’re doing it. Or I’m doing it for you.” Jimin threatens, and Jungkook sighs in defeat. He unlocks his phone, but then looks back at his friend helplessly.

 

“But I just realized I didn’t even ask for his number!” He hit himself on the forehead. “God, I’m so stupid.” Jimin rolls his eyes, snatching the phone away and opening up the contact list. He hands it back and Sungjong’s information is displayed neatly on the screen. He friend looks up him cutely confused. “...How?”

 

Jimin rolls his eyes. “Because there’s no way he would’ve left here without giving you a way to contact him. Vamps think ahead. Another one of the perks. Now type!”

 

Jungkook sags in his seat, feeling pressured and not knowing what to say. He opens up a text message, his fingers hovering the keys.

 

Jimin sits back down next to him, rubbing between his shoulders. “Don’t overthink it; just say what’s on your mind. Tell him your truth.”

 

“Okay. Just be honest. Okay.” Jungkook gives himself a little pep talk, and finally begins to reach out.

  
_I really enjoyed spending time with you Sungjong. You took such good care of me, and I can’t express how grateful I am for that. Thank you for being patient with me, and for introducing me to something new that I can’t get enough of. Is there… any chance that you’ll be wanting to see me again soon?_

 

He sent off the text message, setting his phone down on the table with finality. “There. It’s done. I did it.”

 

“You did it!” Jimin cheers for him. “Now relax; he’ll get back to you soon, I’m sure of it.”

 

“Relax? How am I supposed to relax until-” His rant is cut short by the sound of his phone buzzing, and he flips it over to look at the screen. He looks back at Jimin with comically large eyes. “He’s calling!”

 

“What are you looking at me for? Answer it!”

 

“Answer it? But I don’t want to mess up-”

 

“Oh my god!” Jimin reaches over and swipes across the screen, making the decision for his friend, who yelps and makes a mad grab for his phone. He runs away to his bedroom for a little privacy, sounding a bit out of breath when he finally speaks.

 

“Hey. Hey Sungjong.”

 

“Hello darling. Why don’t you turn on your camera?” His voice sounds just as intoxicating over the phone, and Jungkook melts a little bit on the inside. He does what Sungjong asks, smoothing his hair out a little bit when he sees his reflection on the screen. Of course Sungjong looks amazingly put together, not a single hair out of place, just as flawless as ever as he smiles at him. “There you are. You look beautiful this morning.”

 

Jungkook blushes at the praise, sitting down on his bed. “Thanks. You look perfect, like you always do.”

 

The silver eyes seem to bore into him, even through the connection. “That’s sweet of you to say. I have to admit; I am very proud of you for taking the initiative to contact me. You keep finding ways to surprise me Jungkook.”

 

“I just… I wanted to see you again. Is that alright?”

 

“That’s more than alright. I’m sure that two of us will be seeing very much of each other over the days to come.”

 

“And that’s… that’s what you want too?”

 

Sungjong smiles, tilting his head as his eyes flicker over Jungkook’s face. “Darling, I didn’t know I was starving until I tasted you.”

 

Jungkook licks his lips at the heated gaze, his anticipation already starting to build. “So I’ll be seeing you tonight?”

 

“Tonight.” Sungjong confirms. He presses his lips to the camera in a makeshift kiss, and with a wink he ends the call.

 

Jungkook holds the phone close to his heart, falling back against his mattress with a silly grin on his face. His mind is already running with the many possibilities of what’s in store for him, and somehow he knows that Sungjong will only exceed his expectations. He bites his lip, burying his face into his pillow.

 

He honestly can’t wait.

* * *

A/N: anddd it's done! i feel so happy!  
  
honestly it was long overdue for me to write something more sungjong centric, and i'm super happy with the way this turned out.  
what started as a little plot bunny in my head somehow evolved into 20,000 words and a vampire universe with side pairings and real feelings and i'm just ♡  
thank you to everyone who took the time to read this, i know that that kookjong is a rare pair but you stuck through til the end!  
  
comment and let me know what you think! and most of all, thanks for supporting me!  
♡ ray


End file.
